Rock Forth the Beat
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: The lost thief had always been attracted towards the dancing girl whom shares different world than her As usual Killua x FemGon


"She is like a beat"

My sapphire eyes darted at the girl whom energetically jumps around in rhythm, obviously dancing in enthusiasm. Her long, green streak raven hair shook in frantic motion as her hazel eyes shine in glee. Here I am seeing her dance with slight smile as I hid in nearby alley with my hood covering my face but I decided to let it off slightly so I could see her better. I could only mesmerized at her energetic dancing self for I can't always unable to predict her movement, neither in dancing nor real life.

I ruffled my slight spiky and short silver hair in inelegant manner as I keep recalling her steps. Her world is filled with her own. In colors and music for her dancer life. I'm envious at her headphone whom provide that life, she always describe world as colors and bright, some that I never ever felt nor seen before.

Yet, seeing her makes me believe the world sure is bright and colorful like she felt despite I felt I only sees dark and grey world.

Meanwhile I am just a mere thief, whom people calling a rat and failure of life. Live by myself in slum and just content with it.

Despite that, the moment I first sees that girl, I long for her world.

And somehow, I ended up being part of it soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Stop you thief! Give that back!"

I just merely run without looking back. What a bunch of idiots of cops, who the hell would stop just because they were told to!? I click my tongue at myself as I made an error while snatching causing those cops to chase after me. Yet I smirked in delight for the added thrill, no one ever catches me and I wont let them do it!

He skillfully running in the alley in agile as he already memorizes all shortcuts he could use. He purposely running towards the dead end, causing the cops to laugh but he merely smirked as he jumps in zing zag in between the walls without fail as he manages to climb up, enabling him to easily reach the other side, causing him to laugh loudly as the cops wallowing in despair.

With short whistling of congratulating himself and getting quite a fortune, he merely jumps around and skillfully run at the top of the fence, without falling. Wanting to take a whole new level, he finally climbed out until reaches the roof of houses, jumping off one to another while laughing as he felt breezes hit his face.

It was then he skillfully jumps down, doing slight aerobatics movement then landing perfectly like a cat. He gives a grin and a mental back pats for himself for the success of his escape and his ability.

"Whoaaa! That's so cool!"

He jumped as he turn towards the source of the voice, unable to believe that someone had seen him! In instantly he hiding his loot at his back then having his eyes widening as he realized the one who saw him was the girl he saw before, the headphone dancing girl. He will call her HDG in his mind.

"That's really amazing! Hey, hey! Did you take a parkour class or practicing on it!?"

He could only gape in shock with the attitude of the HDG showing to him. Was he supposed to say 'yes'? Or is he supposed to say something? Should he say things like `oh hey HDG, I am a thief whom have just running out from police due to me stealing and its a success so I'm here to take a breather' Yeah right! He is NOT stupid!

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

The HDG slightly moves her one ear headphone off her right ear making him able to hear quite a blasting beat out from those, holy that music is quite loud and she listen in that volume!? She should have had her ear checked! But I decided to push that thoughts away and nodded at her question that made her beam.

"So you can hear me! So are you taking parkour classes then!? That's quite an accomplishment you just made! I'm impressed!"

HDG just compliment me on merely jump down and landing or did she sees me jump from rooftop to another? She now had her headphone back towards her ear, seriously, with that music, can she even hear me!?

"Nope! But I can read your lips movement. That's far more convenient"

Instantly I close my mouth with my right hand. Damn! Did I just say what I thought in silent lip movement!? This girl is really... weird.

"Ah.. sorry. Did I made you uncomfortable?"

I took another look at HDG, she slightly trembles and look at me in what you would call `puppy eyes' did I mention it was cute!? And also... super effective!? I admit defeat in shook my head no, slightly blushing at that since I felt a bit warm around my cheeks. HDG smiled, damn.. why is my heart starts to beating so fast!

"That's good! Hey, will you dancing with me!? If you are shy, you can even keep your hood on. I don't mind if you dance looking like that. So what do you say?"

HDG starts to asking me for a dance. My hood is covering my darting eyes now as I'm unsure on what to say so I just mouthed `I don't dance'

"Wait.. what!? No way! With that parkour skills, you should be great in break dance genre! or even hip hop!"

I look at HDG in blank as I had no idea on what she says. As I figured on how to refused politely as I still have my loot, HDG suddenly take my hand, catching me off guard and I drop my loot. I was panicked as she drag me in center and then letting my hand go which I thought was my chance to recover it. However my steps are halted as I suddenly hear loud beat music blast down from her Y-phone with speaker she has in her pocket. I gaped as she put them slowly and then she starts to dance. Once more, I'm mesmerized, her dancing always have energy and somehow I don't even remember what am I about to do. As I watch her, she look at me with a smile and shout out loudly.

"C'MON! Lets dance! You can do it naturally!"

I give her an `unbelievable' look. What is she thinking anyway!? Wanting me to dance out of nowhere and saying it would be natural. Regardless, I can't believe I'm able to see her dancing so close in front of me. Without any thinking, I move to join her and found myself following the beat and the dancing she did.

"Yeah! That's the way!"

That's when, I can see.

The world is bright.

Sparkling.

I felt it, naturally.

"See!? You are an amazing dancer!"

I never felt this for a long time. Adrenaline rush through my vein as if I'm stealing for the first time. But incredibly, the rushing was more than he felt back then. This time, he is dancing at her side with glee and accidentally, his hood fell off.

He only realized it when they finish dancing.

`Oh.. shit!'

I instantly look at the HDG girl whom look astounded at me without my hood. Damn, she must have known my identity! I have to make a run and-

"WHOA! Your hair looks really cool, you actually really good-looking!"

I could only blush hard at her compliment before I quickly let my hood covering me once more. Cool and- good looking!? He only ever receives insult so he never thought of himself as well.. like what HDG said.

"Hey, would you become my dance partner?"

I turn sharply at HDG offer, dance-partner seriously!? And even when he just met her? He has to admit, HDG is certainly strange.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce myself. Gon Freecs is my name but you can call me Gon. Hey, hey, so what's your name!?"

I could only goes silent at that, a name huh? I never had a name for the start. People just calling me anything they wish and I never complain for its a waste of breath. Yet, I just can't help but mouthed `I don't have a name'

"Huh? How come!?"

I purposely avoid her stare, it's not that I dislike HDG..err, Gon. Its just like, she is invading my privacy and once she knows who he is, she would look at him with disgust. But certainly it didn't mean he like-like her.

"Hmm, then I shall give you a name! Since you are really good at killing those beat moves..ah I know! Killua would be good!"

I give half hearted glare at Gon whom just casually naming me as if I'm a pet. But to be honest, I like the name. Killua,huh, that's nice and it seems she notices I like the name because she is beaming right now, looks really bright.

"So, what do you think, Killua? Will you be my dance partner?"

The offer sounds nice, yet I cant accept it given I'm just a mere thief with rotten past and will just damage her reputation. Somehow, I got the feeling she wont give up till I tell her the truth.

And so.. I spill the beans, everything without covering all I did.

In response?

I got a silence

XXXXXXXXXX

The audience roar at the dance festival, firing up the festival atmosphere. In there, Gon having a warm up dance, so she wont feel nervous but her partner was more than capable to sense it.

"You know that I'm with you, there's no need to be nervous"

Gon gives a sheepish smile in response and shrugged a bit, weird antic that always brought a chuckle out from her partner.

"I never thought you could be nervous, with you always dance, thought you will get used to it"

She gives her partner a healthy punch at the shoulder, then laughing at her partner annoyed expression.

"Oi! That's enough already. Its almost time to start right?"

Gon could only widen her eyes at the announcement that calling their names. Goes to their position and prepare for the beat, the two lets out a grin.

(Alright, lets give applause for our pair, Gon and Killua!) 

The two starts to claim the stage with their dance and beaming with the beat as they share the world, the bright and colorful with noise that the two would never get tired of. The two pairs were always in sync, and they are truly... a pair,

{In the branch}

`Damn it, why wont she say anything!?' Killua thought in despair, as Gon is the only person he spill his secrets to. It does surprise him that he instantly told her but somehow felt that its the right thing to do.

Gon could only blink then lets out `oh' sound that responded by annoyed Killua.

"Oi, I just spill that I'm a thief and everything but all you can say was `oh!?'" Killua glared at Gon whom just grin

"Well it's just that. Not a major problem or anything" Hearing how laid back Gon response is made Killua annoyed more.

"How it's just-"

"I don't care, so if its not a problem then you could be my partner right!?" Gon stubbornly said in which Killua can't help but give up.

"We'll help each other as partners, alright?" Killua can't help but nodded with that, he is given a name, then given a new world for him to see.

It seems, he has been reborn.


End file.
